


Wake Up Call

by inkfiction



Series: Bleighton prompts [5]
Category: Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: Archiving previous works, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: Just a little fluff. Leighton POV. Pre-slash.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction. I own none of these very real people.

She texted you about something and just like that, from the number of full stops she’s used, you can tell that she’s upset. You give it twenty-five minutes and then call her up. She talks about inane, everyday things, laughs a laugh that doesn’t sound like her at all, tells you something that her nephew said to her over the phone, extols the virtues of thyme over coriander — and you give her time to get it out of her system, wait patiently as her chatter dies down and finally there’s absolute silence on the line. And then she says, so quietly that you have to strain to hear her.

“We broke up.”

“Oh, baby,” is the only thing you can think of saying. And then “Mac and cheese, and hot chocolate? My place?” Which is really far away from her comfort food but your culinary abilities are rather limited.

She smiles, you can tell she smiles when she says, “Yeah, okay.”

“We’ll move your stuff back into Serena tomorrow.”

“You’ll help me?” She says in a small, hopeful voice.

“Duh,“ you roll your eyes. "And Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t bite your nails!”

“Okay,” she laughs, and this time it’s real. You can tell because it makes you smile.


End file.
